The New Guy
by Protoverse
Summary: "Joy...Bing Bong" Those were the names he heard as he first woke up and now he needs to find them. They are the key to his past. However, getting them to talk may be harder than he thought.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note:

I will let you know that this is my first story so If you came here expecting something expertly crafted then you will most likely be very disappointed. Also this might not have an exact update schedule so updates may be random If I don't give up on this.

I do not own "Inside Out" or any of it's properties, all I own is my oc. Feel free to leave any reviews or comments.

Reuploading the chapter because my line breaks did not show up.

"Speaking"

Thoughts

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 1: Awakening

Point of view: ?

00000000000000000000000

It was cold… freezing even. I groaned as I lay there on the ground trying to move, but every muscle in my body felt like it was frozen stiff. I was a statue for the first few moments until feeling started to return to my body and I was able to twitch my fingers. After what felt like ages I was finally able to control my body enough to get off the ground into a kneeling position. I held my head in my hands as it pounded furiously against my skull as blurred images flashed in front of me as I heard voices that sounded like they were inside my head.

"Hey….. stuck….Joy"

"Who...friend….Bing Bong"

As these voices slurred in my head I saw an image flash constantly in my eyes. All I could make out was what appeared to be a sort of whitish glow surrounded by darkness. My eyes burst open as I frantically looked around me, but the sounds were gone. As I looked around I realized I was surrounded by what appeared to be… giant broccoli? I shook my head in disbelief as I approached one of the stalks, it felt real… as if it had been freshly steamed. Suddenly I heard a whizzing sound in the distance, I started moving in the direction that I had heard the sound. After walking for about a minute I came to a clearing, I squinted my eyes as I stared off into the distance to see…

"No...freaking...way"

I said to myself as I stared at what my eyes were showing me. Off there in the distance was a giant vacuum cleaner... just buzzing it's way across the clearing… on it's own.

Where am I… what is this…

I thought to myself as I continued to stare at it, but more importantly… how the hell does a vacuum cleaner drive itself, i've never seen anything like it. As I thought about this a realization slowly overcome me…

Wait, how do I know what a vacuum cleaner is… how do I know what anything is!

As I thought about it I realized that I couldn't remember anything before when I first woke up here, so how did I know what anything was. I looked down at the ground in frustration, it was then that I noticed what I was wearing. A dark brown leather jacket with a dark grey interior, a pair of black fingerless gloves, black leather boots, and a very dark blue bodysuit. As I observed myself I was startled at what looked like dark pink tendrils stretching down the chest and coming from around the waist of the suit. The most disturbing part was that the tendrils were glowing and dimming again slowly in a tick tock pattern.

"W-whats going on"

I said as panic started setting in, I needed to get out of here and fast. I frantically spun around looking for a way out when I say a glow in the distance. A door, a gigantic door there in the distance right past the vacuum.

That's my ticket out!

I thought as I started to make a run for it, then I heard a sound… a whizzing sound catching up behind me. I turned my head hoping it wasn't what I thought it was, I was.

The vacuum, I forgot about it, crap!

I sprinted as hard as I could and looked around seeing things pass by me when I noticed that I was starting to outrun it.

Nothing should be able to move this fast!

I thought as I noticed the door coming up. It had no handle, how was I going to open it. With the speed I was going and the sound of the vacuum behind me I decided to try and ram the door. I new it was a bad idea but it was the only one I had at the moment so I closed my eyes and tensed my body as I held my arms up in defense, preparing for the inevitable failure and pain that would likely hit me. To my surprise I felt a large pressure and heard multiple cracks as I smashed through a part of the door creating a large gaping hole. I opened my eyes to the blinding light and groaned in pain as they began to adjust. As my sight was restored I was greeted with a bright blue sky, I looked around and say a cliffside to my right with some stairs leading to the top. To my left was a humongous trench that looked to stretch for miles, out across in the middle of the trench seemed to be a massive white tower with a saucer shape at the top. I slowly approached it and stopped after a few steps to gaze at it's beauty.

Joy...Bing Bong…

Those seemed to be names that the voices spoke about when I first woke up. They sounded like people... I needed to find them. If I knew about them then they knew about me and could tell me what happened and why I was in that dark place. Suddenly I heard footsteps behind me, then someone yelled…

"Hey you!"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Oh no a cliffhanger.

Who is this stranger, who yelled at him, and what will happen next.

Guess you'll just have to wait and see. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Not so bad

Point of view: nobody

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It was a normal day for the emotions up in headquarters… well it was until Fear started up a panic.

"Calm down, it's not that bad"

Joy calmly said as she tried to get fear to stop hyperventilating. Fear continued to ignore what she said and breath in and out of his emergency paper bag. After the bag popped from the pressure of his panicked breaths he turned and looked her in the eyes. Joy backed up a small bit out of surprise of his sudden action.

"You expect me to stay calm in the middle of this!?"

Fear spoke with worry and terror in his voice. At this point Disgust sighed as she looked over at him with an annoyed expression.

"It's just a movie, so stop your cryin, we're going and that's final"

She said as she scowled at him. Fear immediately turned to face her.

"B-but you saw that thing, it had a giant blade as an arm, not to mention the blood…"

Fear continued as the panic in his voice escalated even higher than before. Disgust was starting to get fedup with his worried rambling and walked up to him. Fear immediately stopped talking as she stood there taring him in the eye with an expression that could kill.

"Look, Ashley got us and Mary tickets to that move from her older brother, If we don't go we're going to look like scaredy cats and I will not let Riley's reputation be ruined because you think it's scary, so man up and stop this nonsense"

Fear and the rest of the emotions stood there gawking as Disgust finished her orders calmly. As she was about to walk away Fear spoke up once more, this time with less panic but just as much worry as before.

"But that movie is rated "R", what if we get in trouble? And what if the monster is too scary for Riley to handle"

Disgust sighed as she turned around one more and calmly spoke.

"Look, Ashley has it covered, nobody will get caught, and as for the monster, Riley has lots of ideas as to what it could look like, I know because I looked at them while the rest of you kept an eye on Riley when I wasn't needed and some don't look that bad. And besides we only saw the shadowed outline of it and it just looked like a person until the arm morphed into that blade, so quit worrying alright"

Fear and the others had visibly calmed down after hearing this. Disgust was proud of herself, she could be comforting and mature when she wanted. After everybody had calmed down the went back to looking after Riley.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Point of view: ?

I stood there frozen on the spot, somebody called out to me from behind.

What do I do?

I thought as I stood there trying to think of what to do. While I was standing there thinking I heard the voice call out again.

"Hey stop just standing there and turn around so I can see you"

A few seconds after I heard this I ultimately decided to listen to what it said. I slowly turned around worrying about what could happen. What stood before me was a blue blob. It had arms, legs, a face, and what appeared to be a police hat on it's head. At this moment another blurry image crossed my vision accompanied by another voice.

"Hey….people….headquarters"

The voice in my head spoke as I slightly stumbled and gripped my head with my hand with an expression of pain plastered on my face. The image was blurry with multiple colors that I couldn't make out.

"Hey are you feeling alright"

I heard the Guard say.

Guard… this mind worker is a guard… I know this thing is a mind worker!?

I was shocked as I suddenly knew what that blob was.

"I'm fine"

I said as I looked back the mind worker.

"What's your name"

He asked as I started to walk past him.

"My name is… Break"

I answered having thought of the name from when I broke through the door. I started to head up the stairs when I heard him call out once more.

"By the way, do you know who broke out of the subconscious?"

"No idea"

I called back as I continued up the stairs. Once I reached the top I was greeted by a plain grassless field. In the distance I could see many things such as what looked like a city area made of cloud, another city area but with spotlights and signs, a forest, and a gigantic wall. But what had surprised me the most was the floating islands over the gigantic trench. These islands had various different designs of places on them and they appeared to be connected to the glowing white tower in the center by some white glowing tubes. I had a feeling that the white tower was where I needed to go, but I had no idea how to get there. I looked over to the city with the glowing lights and decided that's where I would ask around and try to figure out how to get to the tower. But before I could move I heard a loud growl.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Oh boy, another cliffhanger

Well at least we got a name for the mystery person now.

So what made the growl that Break heard?

Tune in next time and find out! 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Just a small fight!

000000000000000000000000000000000000

POV: Break

000000000000000

Oh great, just perfect!

I thought to myself as I turned around to where the growl had come from. About seven or so steps away was a massive creature, looked like a dog but had a round head attached to a large torso, the arms and legs had four sharp looking claws each, it appeared to be missing ears and any type of tail, and it was a raw fleshy colour. I wasn't to particularly comfortable with the way it was eyeing me, so I did what first came to mind and ran.  
The sound of footsteps behind me told me that the creature was still following me and it seemed to keep adjusting with my speed and kept up with me.

How is this thing keeping up with me?!

I thought as I performed a small hop over a crack in the ground, and by small hop I mean a leap that took me several feet in the air. I landed and kept running.

I can jump high...good to know

I said to myself internally as I heard the thing land behind me and continue with the chase. As I kept running I was getting closer to the city with all the fancy lights.

Maybe I can lose it here

I thought as I neared the city. The place was huge so it should be easy to get it lost in the streets. As I neared the city I spotted a shorter building, it was still huge and tall like the rest but I should be able to reach it with my jumping skill...I was wrong. As I took a leap at it I made it about two thirds of the way up the wall before hitting it, and before I had time to register what had happened I noticed that I was gripping the wall. My fingers had forced their way into the cement brick of the wall and as I looked I noticed my shoes had done the same.  
I looked behind me to try and see how high up I was when I saw that the thing chasing me had taken a leap at me and was halfway through the air at me. In a fret of panic I started running up the wall. My feet smashed through the cement gripping it as a foothold as I kept running. I should have been surprised by this but the initial shock that I could do these things had mostly wore off so I just decided to roll with it. I made one last leap and landed on the top. Immediately I was hit from behind and off the building before I had time to even think.  
As I was falling I had adjusted my body so I would land on my feet. As I had landed I bent my legs to try and absorb the shock. The pavement cracked around me as I landed. I looked up and was greeted with the sight of many of the mind workers, each had different shapes and colours and appeared to be moving things around. I stood up a little and looked around to notice I landed right in the middle of a four way intersection.

Crap there are workers everywhere!

I thought as I slapped myself internally. This is a city so of course there are going to be people here. I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard a large smash come from in front of me. The creature had landed and left a visible crater in its place. All the mind workers started panicking and running around crazily. I was blocked off at every direction and if I tried to run then the creature might end up hurting someone or worse. I didn't have a choice, I had to fight it. The creature took a leap at mean and I slid under it, I stood up and elbowed it in the back forcing it to the ground and causing a crack in the pavement. Before the creature could even move I jumped back in front of it and smashed my foot against its head as hard as I could. The creature skull was completely mashed between the bottom of my boot and the pavement of the road, leaving nothing but a bloody mess. I sighed to myself as I started to relax a bit.

Well that was anticlimactic, at least it's dead now

I thought when I suddenly started to feel my body tingle. Then, out of the corners of my vision I saw black and pink tendrils latch on to the remains of that creature. I took a step back in shock as I looked down to see that the tendrils were coming from my body. I watched as the tendrils pulled the carcase of the creature towards me, it was mashed into my body and mixed into me as my body separated into multiple tendrils only to reform as my normal body again. Then suddenly I felt my arms tingle, I held them up in front of me and watched as they separated and reformed into massive razor sharp claws. I observed my new claws in wonder for a few moments before deciding that I wanted my normal hands back. Immediately the claws separated and formed back into my normal arms, clothes and all.

This could come in handy

I thought to myself as I looked around only to notice that everyone had left. Suddenly the sky darkened and all that was left were the lights coming from a building in the distance. Thinking there were people in there who could answer my questions, I started walking toward the building.

000000000000000000000000

Headquarters

000000000000000000000000

"And we're out"

Joy said as she and the others watched Riley drift into sleep and sent the memories down to long term. Today had been an ok day, Riley finished her math test and had went to hockey practice afterwards. However, the emotions were mostly excited for one reason, Riley had been invited to go to a new movie that was being shown and the emotions couldn't wait, especially Joy.

"Alright Disgust, it's your turn for dream duty tonight"

Joy said as she and the others started up the stairs for their rooms.

"Okay fine"

Disgust said in slight annoyance as she took a chair and sat at the console.

"This better be good"

She said as the screen lit up.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Wow a new chapter, finally.

And I left you with another cliffhanger. What is in the building that Break is heading to, what will Disgust see on dream duty, when will I make my coffee.

All will be answered in the next chapter (maybe).

See ya next time! 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Show

0000000000000000000000000000000 POV: Break 0000000000000000000000000000000

As I opened one of the large metal doors I took a look inside, from what I could make out this place must have had something to do with videos. As I walked in I saw stage lights on the ceiling as well as clothing racks with what appeared to be various costumes on them. Around me there were many of the multi-colored mind-workers moving around equipment such as speaker, cameras, and even food carts. I continued gazing around until my eyes noticed a mind-worker with a clipboard in his hand. I walked up to him as he looked up at me.

"Um excuse me but I'm kinda new here, can you tell me what this place is exactly"

I asked him as I gave a confused expression to which he half-smiled at me and spoke.

"New here eh, well this is the dream productions main studio, it's where we make the dreams for Riley which we send up to headquarters, so are you one of the new actors or something?"

I was about to say no when I thought for a second.

If this 'Dream Productions' place works like a professional recording studio, they'll have security, but if they think I'm an actor then I might be able to get through and get more information from somebody 'higher up' in the studio

"Yea...I am, I'm one of the newer actors they brought in, although they didn't tell me anything about what I was doing or where I was going"

I said trying to sound convincing. The mind worker just sighed and facepalmed a bit before speaking again.

"Figures as much, don't worry about it, they do this all the time. Just head down to the set and wait, the director will give you your part and the lines will be displayed on the screen next to the camera and around the sides of the stage"

"Ok thanks"

I said as I walked over to the stage next to other mind-workers who were in line, I was lined up right next to a white unicorn. Before I had a chance to ask the unicorn any questions a purple mind-worker approached us and started giving us parts. We were doing a scene where Riley was talking with Rainbow Unicorn at lunch in school and asking here to be her best friend. The stage was fairly large in order to create the school yard outdoor feel. I was to be a background extra, a student sitting on a bench behind Riley and Rainbow Unicorn, and then the scene started.

00000000000000000000000000 Headquarters Pov: Nobody 00000000000000000000000000

Disgust was sitting at the console watching tonight's dream. Usually she would be groaning at how boring and uninteresting the dreams would usually be, aside from some gems that would sometimes appear but tonight was slightly different for her. Tonight she was sort of immersed in the dream, from what she could make out it appeared to be a school drama. Riley was working up the courage to ask Rainbow unicorn something but she had no Idea what. Disgust watched inthralled as Riley again attempted to speak to Rainbow Unicorn.

"Come on Riley, you can do it"

Disgust whispered at the monitor. Riley was starting to talk, and Disgust quietly cheered her on.

"Come on Riley..."

"You can do it…"

"Yes…"

"Yes…"

"YES!"

Disgust cheered as Riley was about to open up. Riley was about to speak when the ground and camera suddenly shook, knocking everybody on screen to the ground"

"WHAT!?"

Disgust shrieked as she suddenly jumped from the chair and backed up a step. She watched in shock as she saw a massive creature crash to the ground.

00000000000000000000000 Dream Production Studio POV: Nobody 00000000000000000000000

Everyone was shocked and terrified at what they saw. In the center of the stage there was a large creature. Nobody knew what it was, nobody except Break. Break stared in surprise at the creature, it looked exactly like the one he had fought with earlier. The creature looked around and suddenly locked eyes with Rainbow Unicorn and began to growl. Rainbow Unicorn watched in slow motion as the creature made a pounce at her, she stared terrified thinking this was to be the end when suddenly a blur crashed against the thing moving it's trajectory away from her. Everyone stared and watched as the creature recovered and got up on it's arms and legs again, along with it's attacker, Break.  
The creature roared as Break stood back up from the ground.

"Alright, you wanna go, then let's go!"

Break screamed as he swung his arms to the sides as they formed into massive black claws. The cameraman who was terrified slowly turned to the director and asked.

"Sh-should we stop this and run?"

While the cameraman was terrified, the director was Indulged and said.

"No keep rolling, this is good"

With that the cameraman complied and kept recording. The massive creature dashed at Break who in turn done the same. The two met in the middle of the set and their claws crashed together, holding each other in a battle of dominance. To Break, this creature was significantly stronger and he would not be able to topple him at this rate, then Break got an idea. He let go of the creature's massive claws and immediately performed a backflip, Kicking the creature square in the jaw before immediately landing back behind about three steps away. While the kick was fairly powerful and had the power to tear a normal person's head off, the creature remained planted on the ground, stood on it high legs in shock with it's head looking straight up, it was stunned for a moment which was all the time Break needed. Break dashed forward and delivered two massive claw swipes at the creatures exposed chest before grabbing it on the shoulder and digging his claws in as he stabbed his free claw had straight through it's chest, and tearing it in half from the waist up. Blood splashed and squirted everywhere as he held the top and bottom halves of the creature in each claw. Tendrils ejected from his body and started tearing the halves to bits as he consumed the creature through his flesh. Break felt his arm tingle as he started shaking before whipping his arm to the side.

000000000000000000000000 Headquarters POV: Disgust 000000000000000000000000

I stood there mortified at what I saw as the screen went black. That person morphed his hands into claws and tore the thing apart, then tendrils came out of its body and began to rip the creature to pieces before absorbing it, but what scared me the most was what happened next. The guy started shaking and swung his arm to the side where it changed, it morphed into something I instantly recognised. That sharp...terrifying... black blade.

0000000000000000000000

Here we are, another chapter. Things are starting to get interesting now, and that was one heck of a dream to watch.

What will happen next.  
What will Break do now.  
How will Disgust take this.

Well you need to wait for the next chapter.

PS: I got my coffee. (: 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The New Guy

POV: Joy

"Today is going to be great!"

I said to myself as I sprang up out of my bed. Of course everyday is a good day, why wouldn't it be. I excitedly scurried over to my closet to get dressed. Upon opening it up I was greeted to the sight of multiple sets of my favorite green dress. I quickly got out of my PJ's which consisted of a white t shirt and some blue shorts and put on one of my dresses. I walked over to the mirror next to the closet and looked over myself. After deciding that I was ready I walked to the door to leave my room. I walked down the hall as the others started to leave their rooms. As I walked down the stairs on my way to the console I noticed Disgust was looking a little less confident than usual so I decided to talk to her. I walked over to the couch where she was sitting and sat next to her. She was reading one of her fashion magazines as usual but she didn't have the sassy look to her that she usually had, she looked sort of depressed.

"Hey Disgust, something on your mind?"

I asked as she bounced up with a look of shock, I guess she hadn't noticed me when I sat next to her.

"Uh, n-no not really"

She said stuttering, I was slightly worried now, she never acts like this.

"Are you sure, you seem kind of off today, did something happen?"

I asked as I put my hand on her shoulder trying to comfort her. She seemed to calm down a bit as she looked down.

"No, I'm fine Joy, just a little tired from last night is all"

She said as she looked up at me, she was visible calmer than when I first saw her.

"Oh, was it another boring dream?"

I asked wearing a slight smirk on my face, Dream Productions has been running dry on fresh ideas lately so I could understand where she was coming from.

"Heh, yea, something like that"

She said with a slight giggle and some of her sassy tone. I was relieved as she started to return to normal. I looked around to see the others were going about their morning routines. Fear had his cup in his hand as he was getting his lists of potential dangers of the day ready, Sadness was reading some mind manuals, and Anger was reading his newspaper.

"Well, should we get started?"

I asked as I looked over to Disgust. She nodded as we stood up and began to start Riley's day.

POV: Break

I was awoken from my nap as the train started to move. I stood up and started to stretch as I looked back on what happened last night. I was a backround student for Riley's dream when another of those creatures attacked. I managed to decimate the thing and gain a new ability, the blade as I called it seemed to be like my claws but sharper and noticeably heavier. I looked over to my arm as I morphed it into the blade. It was pitch black aside from the glowing purple tendrils that stretched across its sides. the blade was curved and sharp with another blade sticking out of the back. I quickly changed it back to normal as I continued to think back on last night. after destroying the creature most of the crew were stirred up and frightened. as the crew was getting calmed down I remembered the director calling me over.

She thanked me for destroying the thing and keeping the crew safe. I remembered her asking me how I did all the things I did. I told her that I didn't even know myself before I told her that I wanted to ask her something. she said I could so I asked her If she knew anyone named Joy of Bing Bong. She told me she didn't quite remember anyone named bing bong but she knew that joy lived up in headquarters and that she might know. She then told me that I could get to headquarters by taking the train of thought and that it would make its trip to headquarters in the morning. She then had two of the crew members take me out to the train where I boarded and fell asleep.

I was shaken from my thoughts as I felt the train come to a stop.

POV: Disgust

"Boring, when are we ever gonna need this stuff"

I said as I shook my head, Riley wain biology and I had nothing to do.

"Stop complaining, you're not the only one bored here you know"

Anger growled as he turned to me, sheesh, I could tell he was feeling the full effects of boredom setting in and I didn't really feel like dealing with that today. It was then that I noticed the train of thought pull up to deliver its cargo.

"Ok fine, I'm gonna go get the daydreams, the train's here"

I said as I turned and walked over to get the box that came through the chute. As I was about to pick up the box I noticed the back door behind the stairs open up, that never happened before. Then as I was staring, somebody came through the door, that never happened either.

"Hey guys, someone's here"

I called out as the person came into my sight out of the shadowed doorway. He looked to be an inch shorter than Joy and had pink spiked hair and a blue jumpsuit with a brown leather jacket over it and a pair of blackish grey boots. He looked very similar to one of the students from that dream I watched from last night, this had me suspicious. The others arrived to see our new guest, we were curious for a few seconds before Joy rushed up to him and started shaking his hand.

POV: Break

It all happened so fast, one moment I walk through a door, the next moment some girl is shaking my hand. She had blue hair and wore a green dress, I don't know why but shaking her hand just felt so familiar. I barely had time to take this in as she started speaking.

"Hi there, I'm Joy, this is Disgust, Anger, Fear, and Sadness"

She said as she pointed to the multicoloured people behind her. As I was taking everything in it hit me, they were the emotions, Riley's emotions. That feeling came over me again as I was trying to figure out how I knew all of this. I didn't have much time to think when I heard Joy speak again.

"So, who are you"

She asked, I didn't know how to respond. She was Joy, probably the one that I'm looking for, but she has no Idea who I am, and nobody down in Dream Productions knew who I was or who Bing Bong was, yet they knew who Joy was. This got me thinking, If nobody knows who Bing Bong is then something must have happened. I was brought out of my thought to Joy who was shaking my shoulder.

"Hello, are you there, I asked who are you"

She said as she looked at me, she seemed confused and worried slightly. This got me thinking again, what do I do. If something happened to this Bing Bong guy then Joy might not tell me, and with the way the others were looking at me, they seem suspicious, I'll need to gain their trust, and they might not trust some random guy,they're all emotions so maybe…

I looked over at Joy, who seemed to focus on me with curiosity.

"I'm Boredom, but you can call me Break"

Joy seemed excited as she picked me up and spun me around.

"You're a new emotion! Guys, a new emotion has arrived"

She said as she stopped spinning and put me back down. The others started looking at each other and talking amongst themselves as I tried to recover from the dizziness of being spon around. As I got myself back in order the smaller blue girl who Joy pointed out as Sadness walked up to me.

"Um, Boredom, you said we can call you Break, is that your nickname?"

Sadness asked me as I looked down at her.

"Well, yea"

I said to her as she looked up at me.

"Well, why is your nickname Break?"

She asked as she looked at me in curiosity.

"Well, heh, that's because I tend to be clumsy and break things sometimes"

I said sheepishly rubbing the back of my neck as I remembered breaking through the door of the subconscious. Sadness made the oh face showing that she knew what I meant. It was then that Joy walked over to me.

"Well then Break, welcome to headquarters!"

Well, Break made it to headquarters, and he met Joy, but he still has no idea who he is or who Bing Bong is, but he's getting closer.

What will happen now that he's with the emotions…

How will their lives be affected…

We'll find out next time.

PS:

Sorry for taking so long to update, things needed to be taken care of, and christmas happened.

See you next time!


End file.
